Sonails - My Demon
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: Tails, a 17 year old fox with two tails, has always been picked on for being the smartest and having his appendages. But after nursing a close-to-death hedgehog back to life, his life is changed... FOREVER.
1. Demons, Demons, Everywhere

Demons.

Demons have existed throughout the universe for many generations. They live normal lives like we do and go through inner turmoil as well. For centuries, Demons and Mortals have gotten along with one another and everything was fine. But one thing that both races have in common is their fear for a certain species.

The X-Demons.

X-Demons are ruthless, savage, selfish beings who prey on other Demons and Mortals. They capture them and throw them into an eternal torment just for their own twisted pleasure. If you ever meet an X-Demon you know that your in certain doom. Years gone by but no one would stand against the X-Demons. Until, the Mortals finally had enough of their ways and stood up.

But it wasn't enough.

Mortals and Demons banned together to end the X-Demons. Lives from both sides were lost but they won. To accommodate their victory, Mortals and Demons celebrated but as time went on, fear began to creep into Mortals hearts. Fear that other Demons may turn on them and a riot broke out. Not happy about what has happened, the Demons agreed to leave.

Everything was at peace.

Soon, with time comes forgotten ways and the Demon race was also forgotten. Their only reminder was of myths, legends, maids tales, horror stories and rumors that could never be proven if they were true or not. But what the Mortals didn't know was that the Demons never left at all. Demons had learned to adapt to the Mortals ways and change themselves to fit in better.

No one could tell the difference.

Though, as time moved on, some Mortals began realizing that Demons were still around. They forced Demons to swear their loyalty to them. The Mortals that did this were called Demon Users. Since Demons didn't care if they got to show off, they let Demon Users battle other Demon Users. This went on for centuries and the bond between Demon and Mortal grown significantly. There are still some none-believers out there but who really cares?

Demons and Mortals will forever be at a stand-still...

Demon Users and their Demons will continue to battle...

But...

Before the extermination of X-Demons, a project was made...

A deadly project...

Project: X-D.P.H...

This is where our story begins...


	2. A Strange Encounter

A light breeze went through a forest full of red, orange and gold leaves that drifted to the ground. Two deer frolicked in the crisp air of another Autumn day. Suddenly, all was silent as a whooshing sound went by. The two unevolved animals perked up at the noise and waited to see if the thing was a threat. The mammals lept away as an orange blur came into sight and rushed on by sending various leaves flying through the air once more. Behind the blur, three other blurs of different colours followed closely behind. The orange blur kept on going but it tripped on a rock to reveal an orange fox. The fox had white gloves and shoes for atier, sky blue eyes and, odd enough, had two tails.

"_This is me. Miles Prower but everyone calls me 'Tails' and I hate that name. But unfortunately, life is not on my side. Eventually I've learned just to accept it but... you'll see what I mean._"

The fox, now known as Tails, got up quickly and looked behind him to see the other three blurs coming at him. He started to twirl his namesakes until they became a propeller. He barely touched the ground and just like that, he took off again with the blurs catching up fast. He zipped through the colourful forest filled with almost dead trees and leaves that danced in the wind. Tails tried with all his might to get away from the fast approaching blurs and had to think quick. He managed to spot a hole just big enough for him to hide in and once he got close enough, he slipped inside and waited for his chasers to leave.

"Where'd he go?" one voice asked

"I don't know." another replied "I think he got away though."

"Well... I guess we'll have to get the squirt later." a third voice declared "Lets go." footsteps retreating was the sign Tails was hoping for and when he couldn't hear them anymore, he popped his out and saw that the coast was clear. After getting his body out of the small hole, he looked around once more before he took off again.

"_You see, I'm know for having these appendages of mine. That WAS how I got my little nickname after all. But that isn't what only happened. No, thing is that these namesakes got me at the top position for being bullied. And it only got worse as the years went by. I'm seventeen years old and the smartest kid at school. Literally. THE smartest. No one can beat me when it comes to intelligence. Just ask anyone! But... that has also gotten my bullied status even higher. I'm also a little small for my age. I stand at a height of 4'9'' so you can tell why I'm the star for any clown show. Its just the usual slam of my textbooks on the ground and push of my body against a locker. But today, I finally had enough and stood up for myself. Only... it didn't go so well. I managed to hit the leader in the face but had to high-tail it and that led me here. Wherever here is that is_."

Tails looked around the unfamiliar landscape and came to a stop. He scratched his head as he tried his best to find his house but had no luck. his ear twitched as he heard the sound of rushing water and followed it to see the river that would lead him to his house.

"Alright... my house was upstream so I go...*points upstream* that way."

He walked along the calming trail as he enjoyed the scenery. Wildlife has and always will be a thing Tails loved. There was something that made it so majestic and seemed like everything was in perfect alignment with one another. He soon saw his house in sight but before he could get any closer, he felt a sting on his knees and looked down to see that Tails had scrapped them up badly and was starting to bleed. With quick thinking, he turned to the river, pulled his gloves off while placing them off to the side and grabbed a handful of water. With his unused hand, he daped the water onto his wound and soon the sting went away. He flicked his hands clear of any droplets that remained and looked towards the water only to see something strange.

The water wasn't the usual crystal clear colour but it sorta looked a bit murky. Once he got his gloves on, he followed the river. The water got darker as he made his way farther upstream. When he passed his house, he saw the river go off into littler streams that would go all over these parts of the forest. But only one was darker then the others. He followed the darker one and he was shocked to see a body laying half way in. From instinct, he rushed over to see whoever it was is still alive and it was just barely. The body he found was a male blue hedgehog that was wearing gloves that were torn and shoes that were actually still in one piece. Only with a few blood stains. The hedgehog also had a couple of wounds but the biggest one was right across his stomach. Tails decided to help the hedgehog so he lifted the body up with a bit of difficulty and carried it off to his house.


	3. Red Eyes

When he got back, he placed the almost dead hedgehog on the coach and went to find a first aid kit. After finding it, he came back and started to clean up the blood with a sponge and a bucket full of luke-warm water. He looked down at the hedgehog's shoes and tried to clean the blood off of them but couldn't get the stains off. Figuring that the shoes were now stuck like that, he turned his attention to the hedgehog's face where two blood-like tear tracks were visible. As if the hedgehog was crying blood but Tails only thought that he got a cut underneath his eyes and was crying from the pain.

The two tailed fox wringed the sponge out in the bucket before soaking it in more water and started to clean the tracks. But no matter what he tried, the blood wouldn't come off. He pulled one glove off his hand and went to feel under the hedgehog's eyes but didn't feel any cut or scrap. And the blood felt real but didn't come off at his touch.

Feeling a bit freaked out, Tails turned his attention to the hedgehog's tattered gloves and slowly took them off so he might be able to fix them but didn't want to damage them beyond repair. That's when he noticed the nails, or shall he say claws of the hedgehog was sharper than anything he had ever seen. He knew that Mobians had nails like there unevolved ancestors, but this was strange.

Before thinking about anything else, he stepped back to see if there was anything else to do. When his gaze drifted to the hedgehog's stomach, he saw the gash across it but it only looked like a scrap compared to what it was but he saw something else he didn't see before. Right on the hedgehog's chest was a big red X that was engraved right into it. With his still gloveless hand, Tails felt the engraving and it wasn't coming off. Just like the blood-like tear stains.

The two tailed fox was beyond freaked out now but he certainly wasn't one to judge when it comes to someone's looks. Especially how he was called a freak for almost his entire life. Tails tried to shake off an uneasy feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach and decided to dump the bucket, now filled with bloody water, outside and cleaned the sponge up as well. When he was just putting away the first aid kit, he heard a groan coming from the room with his guest and went to see how he was doing but stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Or more likely... what he didn't see. The hedgehog wasn't anywhere in the room and he could've sworn that the said Mobian wouldn't have been able to move all that well if he was injured before.

"Huh... Where'd he go?" Tails whispered to himself as he looked around the once inhabited room but saw no blue hedgehog at all. All of a sudden, he felt a cold chill go down his spine that made him shudder and wrap his arms around himself to keep warm. Thinking that he forgot to close the windows, Tails looked towards them... but... they were closed. He felt another blast of air coming from behind him and when he looked, he froze upon seeing two red orbs staring straight into his soul. The owner of those very eyes was a little too close for the two tailed fox's liking but said Mobian didn't dare move as he continued to stare at whoever the being was. After what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes, Tails took a shuddering breath in and the red orbs moved back a slight inch to reveal that they were surrounded by, not white but black. Pure black eyes was all he could see now and in a split second the being blinked and he swore that he saw blue eyelids.

"Who you?" came a voice that sounded distance from the trance the fox was in from staring at those eyes. Trying to get his bearings together, Tails took a shaky step back and could see more of the creature before him and took a glance at the empty couch then back at said creature or shall he say... hedgehog. Tails shook his head, rubbed his eyes and looked back at the hedgehog who wasn't there anymore. He felt a breath on his neck and almost yelped at how close and how fast the being had moved. In those few seconds, the Mobian had moved from in front of him to standing directly behind him. Tails had to look up at the hedgehog that he guessed stood at a height of 5'6". "I asked question." came the voice again at an almost yelling tone that had made a breeze of wind and blew the fox's fur back.

"Uhh... umm... uh..." Tails could only get out mere whimpers as the hedgehog closed what little spaced they shared and made him stand against the wall.

"Well?" the hedgehog asked clearly getting impatient from the tone of voice he was using. Tails shook his head again and used the bravest voice he could muster even though he was scared to death.

"I-I'm the one who healed you when you were close to dying." the hedgehog raised an eye ridge but didn't make any attempt to move in any way.

"That not answer question. Who. You?" he emphasized the last two words with a growl that made the two tailed fox pin his ears against his head and whimper from the taller being's tone. Realizing what he did, the hedgehog backed up a couple of steps and tried to be patient with the orange Mobian. After a little bit, Tails finally calmed down but was still a little bit scared from the hedgehog he once looked after.

"M-My n-name i-is T-Tails." he tried to suppress the stutter but it didn't work all that well. The hedgehog's eyes flicked to the fox's wrists then back to the other's worried eyes. Seeing what he did, Tails looked down to see the once tattered gloves all fixed and it didn't look like they were destroyed at all. The taller Mobian held his hand out to the shorter one and the latter gave said item over. Upon putting the gloves on, Tails saw how the hedgehog's claws was able to slide on through by little slits on the tips. "W-What's your name?" the hedgehog flicked his ears when he heard the fox's question and frowned.

"No name." he stated coldly as Tails moved his gaze back to the orbs the taller Mobian possessed. He thought about a good name he would be able to call the hedgehog and when he thought of one, he thought it was a perfect match.

"What about Sonic?" the two tailed fox asked and the hedgehog scratched his ear. Tails was amazed at how the sharp claws the other had didn't penetrate the flesh.

"Sonic... why?" he inquired

"Well... I saw how you could run fast and well... I thought it was a good name." Tails said

"Sonic... Son-ic... ok, name Sonic." the hedgehog, now named Sonic, replied.


	4. Cookie

Tails p.o.v.

I'm going insane. I am insane. From coming home with an almost dead hedgehog in my arms to finding out that same hedgehog didn't even look Mobian... I'm absolutely crazy! After telling each other our names, Sonic had watched and followed me around my entire house. I mean... is something wrong with his mind? Right now, I was working on another invention I would make in my spare time. Sonic was sitting on the ground as he just watched me tinker away and I honestly felt freaked out by those eyes. Those eyes are unlike anything I've ever seen! NOBODY has ever had crimson dots let alone PURE BLACK sclera instead of white. I tried my hardest not to even think about those eyes but failed in every single way. I took another glance at Sonic and saw that he was staring at my machine rather than me. I continued to tinker away until I felt a poke and looked at Sonic to see him tilt his head at me.

"What doing?" he asked and I tried not to jump at his low voice. I honestly think there is something wrong with his head. First, he doesn't know his own name and now he's asking me what I'm doing! I get it that he may not know what I'm doing but his name?

"Just tinkering." he scrunched his eyes and one of his ears flopped to the side.

"What tinkering?" oh... my... god. Yep... something is definitely wrong with his head.

"Its... well... tinkering. You build stuff and play around with a machine until your able to make it work." I feel like I'm speaking to a two year old. He hummed and looked around the garage before looking at me.

"Do anything else?" I looked back at my machine and shook my head

"No." I heard some shuffling and when I looked behind me he was looking at some blueprints I made but have never got to make the designs a possibility.

"These stuff you tinkering?" I put my machine down and looked at the one he was pointing at and chuckled. It was the airplane I drew when I was younger and wanted to build.

"No just... they were but not now." he did that confused face again and I picked it up and looked at it. "I wanted to build it before but haven't gotten a chance to build it. Life is very cruel when it comes to down time." I smiled and sighed as I placed it down and looked up at him. "How exactly did you get in the river Sonic?" he just looked at me and glared.

"You no need know." well... that was nice.

"But-"

"No." did he know what I was going to say at first? I took a step back and huffed. "River no help." wait... what does he mean by that? River no help... can I still say that his head is messed up? I watched as he sat back down in the spot he was looking at me from and frowned. The way he speaks, his actions, even his attitude... to me he looks and sounds like a little kid rather than a full grown hedgehog. Maybe... maybe I can teach him to be an actual adult instead of a child. To test my theory, I'm going to have to run some tests. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cookie jar but as I was opening the lid, he walked in and watched my movements. Once I took a cookie out, I put the jar away and stuck the treat out to him but he didn't take it. Only looked at me confused.

"Do you want it?" he looked from the cookie to me and back again.

"What that?" I put it in his hands and he looked at me

"Its a cookie."

"What cookie?" Seriously?

"Just take a bite." I shoved his hands towards his mouth and he took a step back but still didn't take a bite. "If your not going to take a bite, than I will." I reached for it and just like I thought, Sonic brought the cookie to his chest and growled at me while pinning his ears back. I put my hands on my hips and waited as he realized I wasn't going to steal the treat and he took a nibble. His eyes lit up and practically scoffed the whole cookie.

"Like cookie. More cookie?" he looked at me pleadingly and I shook my head.

"I don't want you to spoil your diner." I walked away and before I forgot, I turned back around and he was already trying to open the jar. "Sonic." he froze and gave me a wry smile while pinning his ears back. I was a little freaked out how his teeth were more like fangs but pushed it aside for now. "Put the jar back and leave it alone." he lowered his head and followed me back to the garage and sat down in his spot while I went back to my tinkering. I looked back at Sonic and could see him pouting while crossing his arms over his chest. I chuckled at the sight because it reminded me of when I was younger when I didn't get what I wanted. "If you finish all your supper, I'll give you another cookie." his ears perked up and gave me a big grin.

"Okay." maybe I can do this.


	5. Lovely Sleep

Tails p.o.v.

I stretched my muscles out and looked back at Sonic as I saw him still staring at me intently. But was also holding his tongue, literally. He kept trying to bug me over and over about when supper was so he could get another cookie and I accidentally told him to shut up and instead of closing his mouth, he held his tongue. I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 5:00 pm. I looked back at Sonic and he tilted his head to the side.

"You can stop holding your tongue Sonic." he let the limb go and was about to talk when I held up a hand.

"Soon. I have to make it first." he nodded and followed me to the kitchen where I got a big pot and placed it on the stove. "How does soup sound?" he looked at me confused and I chuckled. "Right. You don't know what soup is. Alright, I guess I can do it." I took out the vegetables and cut them up to bits as I went to the cupboard and pulled out the broth and placed all the items into the pot. Once the soup was boiling and was thick enough, I turned the stove off. I grabbed two bowls and placed our dinner in each. I placed the bowls on the table and since Sonic was watching all my movements, I got him to wash his hands beside me before I got him to eat. We sat down at the table and as I was about to take a bite, he looked at me then down at the soup.

"What this?" he picked up the spoon and poked at the contents in the bowl and I sighed. I forgot that he barely knows anything.

"Its vegetable soup." he looked at me and I knew what he meant. I put the spoon down and he copied me. "Just follow me okay." he nodded and I picked up my spoon, blew on it a tiny bit then stuck it in my mouth and chewed, then swallowed. I watched as he did the same and his ears perked up after putting the spoon in his mouth. "Now don't go scoffing the whole bowl now." he nodded and we ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Sonic had a whole seven bowls and a cookie before he said he couldn't eat anymore and I was surprised at the size of his appetite. I went back to tinkering on my machine as Sonic watched me from his spot and we stayed like that until I heard a yawn. I looked back at Sonic to see him struggle with his eyes as he tried to keep them open but was failing. I chuckled as I got out of my seat and picked him up onto his feet. For a hedgehog who is taller than me, he's surprisingly light. So much that I was able to carry him bridle style and carried him to the couch. I got an extra blanket and covered him in it.

"Good night Sonic." I looked at the time and saw that it was 10:54 pm. I groaned as I realized that it was a Thursday and I had to go to school tomorrow. I hate school. I got ready for bed and as I was brushing my teeth, I heard my door creak open. I took a peek out the door but didn't see anything. I shrugged it off as nothing and once I finished, I jumped into bed, turned off the lamp and closed my eyes. I was about to drift off when I felt a poke on my shoulder and groaned as I opened my eyes to see red orbs staring at me. "Sonic?" I mumbled while squinting at his figure as he looked down at the bed and fiddled with his hands. I turned on the lamp and saw that he had the blanket was covering his shoulders like a cape. "What's the-" I couldn't hold back a yawn as I placed my hand over my mouth. I rubbed my eyes then looked up at him. "Matter?"

"I no sleep." he looked at me and I could see something in his eyes... sorrow? I looked around my room then back at him and sighed.

"You want to sleep with me?" I rubbed my eyes and tried to hold another yawn back as he nodded. I moved over to make some room and Sonic had almost jumped on me. Once he was all snuggled up, I turned the lamp off and faced him. Not sure if that was the best idea cause right away, Sonic immediately snuggled into my chest and purred. I inwardly sighed and ignored it as I let sleep consume me.


	6. School?

Tails p.o.v.

I pinned my ears to my head at the annoying ringing but snapped my eyes open as I fell onto the ground. I looked back at my bed to see Sonic wide-eyed, holding his ears and wiggling around which I'm assuming was to try and get rid of the sound. I shook my head and reached for my alarm cloak, shutting it off and also stopping Sonic's withering as he just plopped face-first onto the mattress.

I got up off the floor and stretched, making my way to the kitchen and pouring myself a bowl of cereal with milk. Once I finished, I made my way back to my room and saw that Sonic hadn't moved.

"Sonic?" I tried shaking him but he wouldn't move. His whole body was still. Panicked that I might have caused this, I rolled him onto his back and saw that his eyes were still closed. I was about to do mouth to mouth when he groaned and rolled back onto his stomach.

"No..." he mumbled

"Sonic, I need to know if you can spend the day alone so I can go to school." he ears perked up and I was met with his confused face.

"School?"

"Yes, school. Its where you go to learn." now that he was awake, I went to brush my teeth.

"Go school." I heard him say but rolled my eyes. I forgot that he would act like a child and follow me wherever I go because I saw him standing by the door. I spit out the paste and washed my face.

"No Sonic. I have to go to school and you can stay here." I turned off the tap and dried my hands on the towel. I went to put my shoes and gloves back on, and picked up a brush.

"Come Tails." Sonic pulled the brush out of my hands.

"Sonic." I held out my hand while putting the other on my hip "Give it back." he held it closer and I tapped my foot. "Give it back, now." I used a stern voice which he reluctantly gave in to. "Thank you." I brushed my fur out and once I was finished, I went to a cabinet seeing all the different school supplies. Since I'm always getting picked on, its normal that an item or two gets taken away or lost so I had already stocked up just in case.

"School." I gave a glance at Sonic and saw that he had his ears lowered and gave me the puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" he tilted his head slightly to the left and I had to look away before I would say yes. Shaking me head, I set up my backpack with a pencil-case, binder that had extra paper and a notebook. I was about to zip it up when I stopped and looked back inside. Maybe school might set Sonic straight but what would I say about his appearance? Thinking of any possible solution I could use, I set up another backpack for him and placed it right in front of him.

"Now Sonic, if you can spend this one day in school without any problems then I will allow you to go to school every day with me. Ok?" he nodded and I got him to follow me. "Are you hungry?" I asked and he shook his head. "I think you should eat something Sonic."

"No." he clenched the backpack I gave him and chuckled. Boy is he ever stubborn.

"Alright then." I walked over to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and tossing it to him. "If you want something to munch on." I walked out the door with him on my tail and we started our walk to school.


	7. Can Things Get Any Weirder

Third Person

Tails and Sonic walked along the forest that lead straight to the high school. But while they walked, Sonic had stopped multiple times at seeing something like a butterfly or a ladybug that caught his attention. Now, Tails was able to pull the hedgehog with him but even that didn't stop him from talking which got annoying real fast.

"Where going?" he asked for the 25th time.

"We are going to school Sonic." Tails made sure not to let any anger slip through his voice. It was bad enough he was forced to deal with bullies and constant teasing but also being responsible for a young-minded hedgehog who knows absolutely nothing? Definitely not his cup of tea.

"School?" said hedgehog asked as he scrunched up his face into the weird confused one.

"Yes Sonic. School." he rolled his eyes then glanced at the hedgehog. "I already told you this countless of times before, so stop asking!" he growled slightly causing Sonic to flinch and pull his hand away. The hedgehog stopped walking but didn't divert his stare away from light blue eyes that turned to him.

"Why?" was all he asked as his head was tilted the slightest bit. Tails blinked slightly taken aback by the sudden change in questions.

"Why what?" he copied the hedgehog's movements making said being's mouth twitch down a bit.

"Why stop asking? Why school? Why... anger?" the last question came out slower and sounded more uncertain but neither-less it was the most coherent Sonic has ever sounded to Tails as if he wanted those questions fully answered. The fox's namesakes twitched as he frowned. He knew how clueless the hedgehog was but he certainly wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of his mouth. Maybe Sonic wasn't so clueless after all?

"Well..." he started trying to find the right words to answer the questions but couldn't find the right words to say. After a bit of thinking, he blinked finally realizing what the last word was. "Wait, anger?" a blue head nodded. "Why did you say anger?" Sonic blinked then looked down at his hands.

"Anger. Mad. Mad Tails. Anger." the hedgehog's eyes zeroed in on the apple still clutched in his hand and slightly growled. "Anger. Sad. Mad. Loud noise. Hurt." he shivered while wrapping his arms around himself and closed his eyes. "Cold." Tails blinked at the weird response and then did the only thing that came to mind. He blinked again while making one of his ears flop to the side.

"Um..." he wanted to answer to... whatever the hedgehog was saying but his mind was blank. "Okay..." the hedgehog then smiled while looking back up at the fox his tail wagging back and forth.

"School?" he asked making Tails blink again and shake his head.

"Um... school... right... let's go." he was still out of it but was able to pull himself together long enough so he could still understand the situation. Not that it really mattered anyway. His mind was still reeling in all the new... he isn't sure to call it information but at least its something. He was snapped out of his thoughts as two peach arms snaked around his waist, a blue head rested on top of his and a rumbling sound emitted from the hedgehog's chest. It only took Tails a minute to figure out what was happening and a light pink colour dusted across his cheeks. Sonic was not only cuddling with him but was also purring.

"S-Sonic..." his words died in his mouth as he looked from the corner of his eyes to see Sonic smiling with his eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb him, Tails continued walking forward with the hedgehog literally on his tail and more heat flushed his whole face into a bright tomato colour. Soon, Tails could see the school in sight and stopped, giving a fake cough into his fist.

"Sonic, we're here." the hedgehog lifted his head up and moved so that he was no longer hugging Tails. The last bit of blush disappeared from Tails face as he took in a deep breath and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, this is school or as it is known: M.H.S. which stands for Mobius High School." Sonic's tail wagged harder as his eyes shone with glee.

"School!" he practically crushed Tails in another hug as he purred like crazy.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" the fox managed to push the hedgehog away and chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you registered."


	8. Stranger Things

Third Person

After managing to get Sonic off of him, Tails walked closer to M.H.S. but when the two Mobians were at the gates, the fox froze. Right on the steps of the school, in front of the doors was the very beings the fox was hoping to avoid. There were 5 hedgehogs, an echidna, a bat and a rabbit.

One hedgehog was an ebony hedgehog with crimson eyes and white chest fur. He also had red highlights along his quills that curved upwards on the edges, arms, legs and eyes.

Another black hedgehog similar to the first one but this one had green eyes in the shape of a snake's and grey/light blue streaks.

A different hedgehog was emerald green with ice blue eyes and wore a black leather jacket, red shades and had three claw marks on his stomach.

There was a golden hedgehog with ruby red eyes and his quills were pointed upwards and the last hedgehog was female.

She was bubblegum pink and had a red dress, two gold rings on each of her wrists, a red headband and boots.

The echidna was blood red with violet eyes and wore mittens with two spikes on each.

The bat was white in fur colour but only on her head, everywhere else was tan. She had teal eyes with blue eye shadow and her outfit consists of a tight fitting black jumpsuit with a pink heart on her chest and white boots with a pink heart on the tips.

And finally, the rabbit was cream coloured with brown eyes. She had orange markings along her head, eyes and the tips of her ears that flopped downwards. She wore an orange dress with a white collar and light blue cravat and had orange and yellow shoes.

"Uh... Sonic, let's go in a different way..." Tails tried to drag the hedgehog away but when Sonic looked to where the fox was just looking, he tilted his head.

"Who that?" he pointed towards the group of Mobians and the fox stiffened trying to pull the hedgehog to the back doors. How was it that he is able to lift the hedgehog bridle style before but not be able to pull the hedgehog with him? He swore that Sonic was a feather and pile of bricks whenever he wanted.

"They are none of our business, now let's go!" he continued to try and pull Sonic with him. Key word 'try' but instead, yelped as said hedgehog lifted his arm up so they were eye to eye.

"Business?" he tilted his head and Tails sighed knowing just how troublesome just saying one word can get. Especially when the being your talking to doesn't know what in hell's name your talking about.

"It means that you shouldn't ask again now we have to go!" he spun his namesakes gaining altitude but still the hedgehog wouldn't budge. "Come on Sonic!" the hedgehog briefly looked at the fox's hands before pulling his arm away from Tails causing him to crash into the ground. Tails lazily got up and when he looked at Sonic, his eyes widened. Sonic was walking towards the group of Mobians like they weren't even there. What would they say when they see the hedgehog? Nothing good that's for sure. Tails, not wanting to get Sonic stuck in the same position as he was in, scrambled to is feet and chased after him. "Sonic! Sonic, stop!" hearing his yell, the group of Mobians turned to the source and the green hedgehog smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the little freak. And who's this with you?" Tails didn't pay attention to his question but instead stepped in front of Sonic making the blue hedgehog stop. He doubled over out of breath.

"Sonic... you shouldn't... do that..." when he looked up into the hedgehog's eyes, all Tails could think was what the hell? All traces of blood was gone same with the X on his chest but the biggest difference was that Sonic's eyes actually looked normal. The sclera was white and instead of blood red dots in there place was emerald green eyes. "What..." after hearing someone clear their voice, Tails turned to see that the golden hedgehog was the one who did it.

"Scourge asked you a question." he glared at the fox and the green hedgehog -know known as Scourge- stepped towards him.

"That's right. I did." he crouched down so he was at the fox's height and glared into his eyes. "So start talking."

"Uh... um... uh..." he stuttered but couldn't get anything out. Just as he thought he was going to get a punch to the face, he was pulled behind the blue hedgehog who had a scowl fresh on his face. Scourge looked up into emerald eyes then stood up straight with a smirk.

"Heh, why are you protecting that little freak? He is a nobody." Sonic narrowed his eyes and shoved something into Scourge's chest making him look down. It was the apple that Tails had given him. All of a sudden, Sonic's hand closed in on the piece of fruit that it squirted all over the green hedgehog. Everyone was stunned at what the blue hedgehog had done but Scourge growled as he glared back up at Sonic. "Why you little-" he was interrupted when the warning bell for first period rang out. "Looks like you got lucky but you are going to pay for getting me all sticky." he got up closer to the hedgehog's face as his eyes narrowed even farther. "Meet me during lunch hour in the back courtyard and I will personally show you never to mess with me." he started to walk away with the other Mobians following him. Tails sighed but then he looked up at Sonic still not sure how his appearance had changed or why the hedgehog had done that.

"Sonic, why did you do that? And how did you change your appearance!?" he yelled out but all the hedgehog did was tilt his head to the side. Tails sighed again and rubbed his face. "Of course I wouldn't get an answer." he grabbed Sonic's hand which was surprisingly not sticky and proceeded to drag him to the office. "Whatever you did, I'll get those answers sooner or later but now, let's get you a timetable."

With Scourge

The green hedgehog had walked into the male bathroom stall with the golden hedgehog on his trail. All the other Mobians that he was with had already gone into their own respective classes. Scourge immediately went over to the sink and began to clean up the juice that was all over his stomach while the golden hedgehog held onto his jacket. Once he made sure that his stomach wasn't sticky anymore, he grabbed some paper towels and wiped away that last bit of water with a scowl.

"Something is definitely wrong with that hedgehog. Everyone, even the newbies, _knows_ not to mess with me. What do you think Fleet?" when he didn't get a response, he turned to face the golden hedgehog who was staring at the ground with clouded eyes. "Fleet?" at the mention of his name, the golden hedgehog -Fleetway as he's called- looked up at Scourge with shock and his eyes becoming clear.

"Huh?"

"Something on your mind?" he asked changing the subject knowing that if Fleetway ignores him, then something is definitely up. Or wrong but it could be either.

"Code Red." Fleetway had a blank face as he said that making Scourge blink.

"Code Red?"

"That blue hedgehog" the golden hedgehog nodded towards where the front doors were and Scourge smirked. He puts on his jacket and gloves making sure that he put them on correctly.

"Well then, if that's the case.." He looked at the palm of his right hand were apart of his hand was showing and it had a golden square with a red swirl going around on it. "I been meaning to get a new mark." he heard a whine and looked over at Fleetway who had his ears down and looked sad.

"What about me?" Scourge looked back at Fleetway and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Fleet, you should know that I would never replace you because you were my first and will always be my favourite." that made the golden hedgehog become happy again and hug Scourge while purring.

"Anything for my Master." Scourge chuckled and pulled away just as the first period bell went off.

"Do you want to pay attention in class?" he asked making Fleetway shake his head.

"No, I'm still tired after the fight yesterday. Mephiles is hard to keep up with." Scourge nodded and walked backwards, holding out his palm with the mark on it at Fleetway.

"Alright, well, Fleetway, Return." the mark glowed and the golden hedgehog turned into golden energy and went inside the mark making it stop glowing. The green hedgehog then walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened at all and went to first period.


	9. Reactions

Tails p.o.v.

I had to admit, whatever Sonic had done back there was stupid because now Scourge had declared to meet during lunch but I'm also confused. Why did Sonic stick up for me? Why did it look like he wasn't happy? And the biggest question I have is how exactly did he change his appearance? Before he had the whole black and red eyes with blood-like tear tracks and the X on his chest but now all that was gone and all he had was emerald eyes... The only thing I could really come up with was that something supernatural was at fault here. Or maybe Sonic has more secrets than I thought. Okay, two things. But seriously when has anyone ever cared about me, stood up for me, or anything along the lines of being around me without calling me a freak? No one. After making sure that no one was around, I looked at Sonic as he just stared at me.

"Sonic, how did you change your appearance?" he just blinked and tilted his head. I sighed and flew up so our eyes met. "Sonic, tell me." I used a stern voice and he scratched his ear.

"Apple." he smiled and I face-palmed.

"How is an apple related to any of this?" when I didn't get an answer I looked up but found that Sonic was gone. "Sonic!? Sonic, where are you?"

"Apple." I followed the voice to see that he was staring at a poster with an apple on it. It said how an apple a day keeps the doctor away, so eat healthy. "Apple." Sonic pointed at it then started to try and grab it, ending with trying to claw at the poster. "Apple!" that's where I ran up to him and grabbed his hands pulling him away from the poster.

"No Sonic, that isn't a real apple."

"Apple." he whined while looking down at me with puppy dogs eyes and I sighed.

"You would still have your apple if you didn't squish it all over Scourge." I scolded him and he looked at me confused. "Scourge is the green hedgehog." he blinked then looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw Mr. Rotor come towards me. He had his messenger bag slung to one side of his body and held his class notes in his hands.

"Miles? Why aren't you in class yet? You always get straight to class without any stops before the bell." he stopped in front of me and I let go of Sonic's hand to rub my neck nervously while giving a wry smile.

"W-Well, you see, I-" I was cut off as Sonic wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head atop of mine. I had to suppress a blush as Mr. Rotor looked at me confused.

"And who's this?"

"This is why I'm not in class." I tried to get out of Sonic's hold but it was no use. I sighed and looked from the corner of my eye to look at Sonic. "This is Sonic and he is... well..." I tried to find the right word to use, but nothing came to mind. "Unique." Mr. Rotor smiled.

"I can see that." he held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Sonic." I wasn't expecting what would happen next as Sonic growled and pulled me backwards.

"Sonic! Let me go!" I wiggled in his hold and was able to free myself. I looked at him and he seriously looked peeved at the handshake. "What's gotten into you?" he looked at me then pouted as he turned his head away with his eyes closed.

"Cookie." I blinked then looked at Mr. Rotor.

"I'm sorry you saw that. Sonic doesn't usually act like this and-" he chuckled

"It's alright. We don't get many special students around here and it's always a pleasure to have them." he looked over at Sonic who had shrunk down so he was hiding behind my back. What is with him today? "I'm sorry if I startled you Sonic. I'll be seeing you during C block Miles." he started to walk to his class.

"I will as well Mr. Rotor." I waved as he left then glared at Sonic. "What am I going to do about you?" he blinked then stood up straight looking back at the apple poster.

"Apple." I took his hand before he could go after the poster and lead him into the main office where Mr. Maxmillian or Mr. Max for short -the principal of M.H.S.- was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. When we entered his office, he looked our way, smiled, and turned to us with his hands folded on his desk.

"Miles, it's great to see you. What can I help you with?" I grabbed Sonic's hand as he was looking at one of M.H.S.'s rewards and brought him over to Mr. Max. "Oh, is this a new student looking to attend M.H.S.?"

"That's what I came to you about, you see, this is Sonic and he is... well... different." I gestured towards Sonic as he was nibbling on the strap of his backpack. I forgot that he wasn't actually wearing it but was holding it instead. "I was originally thinking that he should go into applied but I think I changed my mind." Mr. Max rose an eye ridge as if urging me to continue and I sighed, recalling all that has happened. "Sonic he is very aggressive towards anyone but me if I'm not around and he doesn't trust anyone but me. It's like he has amnesia mixed in with being a child. He doesn't talk properly and not only says but does things that are really strange. Like chewing on his backpack." I looked away from him and rubbed my neck nervously. "So, I came to the conclusion that Sonic should be in the same classes as I am -in the enhanced program." Mr. Max blinked probably to take it all in then he looked at Sonic who had now taken an interest in trying and almost succeeding to bit one of the awards if it wasn't for me. He looked down at some papers on his desk and straightened them out before clearing his throat, looking back up at me.

"I know that you have a big heart Miles," he started to say. "But Sonic can't be in the enhanced program."

"What? Why not? I gave you all my reasons why Sonic should and-"

"I know that but from seeing his actions here in front of me, I believe that Sonic should belong in the special class." from the way he said 'special' I know immediately what class he was talking about. The disability class. Those who have a mental illness or something along those lines are put into that class with extra help from teachers, extra looking over and more-over, they rarely get the chance to make actually friends because of their illnesses. I always found it sweet that some teachers would take time out of their busy schedule just for those students but the thought of Sonic going into that class... I just found that idea revolting.

"Sir, I can't let Sonic go into that class." he gave me a confused look and I held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "If I may, if Sonic is separated from me then he'll attack anyone he wants. I can't allow that. Sonic may act funny but he deserves to be in the enhanced program, where I can watch him and make sure that he is learning properly." I looked at Sonic silently prayed that he would answer my question. "Sonic, what's your favourite type of fruit?" he blinked then looked down and then back up at me with a smile.

"Apple." I smiled at his answer then looked at Mr. Max.

"You see, Sonic knew what I was talking about and let me just tell you the rotten truth about that class. They are all slow." at that word Sonic growled menacingly causing Mr. Max to jump. "And just like that Sonic's attitude completely changes. If Sonic hears something he doesn't like then he will do that and may attack if he wants to." even though I wasn't expecting Sonic to growl it surely did help my situation because Mr. Max was now looking at Sonic wry of what he was going to do. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture to look professional again.

"If it is in his best interest, then I will allow Sonic to be in the enhanced program but you Miles will be responsible for anything he may break, his behavior, his well-being, his learning and most importantly, you are to make sure that nothing like this is to happen." he gave a stern look that looked almost like a glare. "You understand Miles?"

"I understand sir." I nodded and he did as well.

"Good." the bell for first period rang out. "Sonic will be in your classes." he waved dismissively at me. "You are dismissed." once we were out of the office, Sonic giggled and I looked at him confused.

"What?" he smiled at me

"Miles." he giggled again and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes my name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails." he kept on giggling.

"Miles. Tails. Tails. Miles. Ria!" he called out suddenly while stopping making me jump. "Ria! Ria cold. Ria." he looked down sad and I was confused.

"Ria? Who's Ria?" he looked at me while blinking then smiled.

"School?" I sighed while rubbing my face.

"It's going to be a long day." I droned out while taking Sonic's hand and began dragging him towards first period.


	10. The Mind's Eye

Third Person

"Look at that hedgehog. Why is he sitting with that freak?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's another freak?"

"Yeah, a freaky freak."

These were some of the whispers that Tails had to ignore on a daily basis from each and every single class. Some were pointed directly at him, others beat around the bush but the most common ones were little notes that were hurled at the back of his head or in the halls. Of course, these were all done when the teacher's back was turned so there wasn't any way to pin the blame on anyone. Although they were different this time because of Sonic, they still hurt his feelings.

"But what is with that hedgehog? The only things I heard come out of his mouth were 'Apple', 'Cookie' and that little freak's name."

"Maybe he's not feeling well?"

"Yeah, he lost one too many marbles." the voices snickered and Tails mentally sighed while taking a glance at the blue hedgehog who looked like to be in a trance while staring at the teacher. It seemed only logical to Tails that Sonic would look like he was in a room full of cookies. And to Sonic, that was heaven. After all, Sonic had the mind of a child and spoke like one too. A voice suddenly snapped Tails back to reality and to the fox, it sounded angelic.

"Quiet, all of you. Leave the blue hedgehog and Miles alone." Tails' heart fluttered at the voice and looked over his shoulder to see, that two desks back, was the fox's crush, Cosmo. The only being in the school that didn't discriminate against him because she was a Seedrian. She lived with her big sister, Galaxina, and knew what it was like to be an outcast since she was the only Seedrain that came to M.H.S.. Cosmo smiled as her eyes met with Tails and he smiled back. He had told Cosmo to call him 'Tails' -because everyone else did- but she insisted to call him 'Miles' and quote on quote: 'Nicknames don't say who you are, your real name does. It's only right to call someone by their real name.' And so, Tails had a crush on her since grade 9, they both were in grade 11. The red fox -Fiona- scoffed and glared at Cosmo causing the Seedrain to look at her.

"And what would you know _Seedling_?" she said the nickname with absolute hatred but Cosmo only smiled.

"That's exactly what I mean. Miles didn't do anything to you so you shouldn't say anything unless spoken to. Know, why don't you pay attention to the lesson like a good little fox or you might get kicked out of class. Unless your to scared to do anything." Fiona growled and stood up getting the entire class's focus on her.

"I'm not scared of anything!" she yelled

"Fiona Fox!" a stern voice called out making said fox jump and turned to the teacher. "What have I told you about yelling in class?" Fiona's head fell slightly.

"Not to." she muttered

"This is your last warning or I will take you out of the enhanced program, put you in applied and bump you back down to the 9th grade. Do you understand me?" Fiona quickly nodded while sitting back down with her head hung low.

"Yes Ms. Vanilla." the adult female rabbit nodded and turned back around to continue her lesson. Fiona gave a quick glare at Tails before slouching in her seat and watched the board. The fox and Seedrain looked at each other with a smile before turning their attention towards the lesson. Meanwhile in the very back of the classroom, the two black hedgehogs that were in Scourge's little gang had watched the little 'play' happen.

"Typical Fiona. She'll never learn to never mess with things out of her own control." the red striped hedgehog muttered disdainfully under his breath before looking towards the lighter striped one. "Mephiles?" said hedgehog had never missed an opportunity to dis-off Fiona and he could see why. Mephiles had his gaze fixated on the blue hedgehog and his eyes were clouded. All the while the blue hedgehog had not once moved -not even when Fiona had yelled or when the teacher yelled at her for yelling. He stayed staring at the board with complete interest. "Mephiles!" he half yelled, half whispered as he shook the light striped hedgehog. Eventually Mephiles's eyes became clear and he blinked turning towards the other black hedgehog with a confused look.

"Did you say something Shadow?" said hedgehog glanced at the blue hedgehog before moving in closer to Mephiles.

"What is with you and that blue hedgehog?" Mephiles looked at the blue hedgehog with interest sparking in his eyes.

"You know that I've never been able to sense if it is a true 'code red' but..." he smirked as he looked back at Shadow. "I really do think this is a code red." Shadow blinked then narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog.

"How can you tell? Yes, I think that the colour blue for anyone's fur colour is strange but..." he then thought back to when the blue hedgehog had squished that apple all over Scourge and a smirk played on his muzzle. "But, that hedgehog had only just came here and stood up for that fox." he looked over at Mephiles. "Good job Mephiles. I'll be sure to reward you greatly when we get home." said hedgehog's eyes lit up with joy at that then looked at Shadow confused.

"But what about Scourge? Surely Fleetway would have sensed the code red and told him." Shadow frowned as he looked at his right hand. On the palm was a black circle with a snake's head that had purple crystals around it's red and green eyes that stared back at Shadow. All along the circle, in the black areas, was white thread that resembled a spider web.

"Hmm..." he closed his palm and waved his hand at Mephiles. "Let him go after the blue hedgehog... that is if he didn't already swear his loyalty to that fox. I already have you that I'm taking care of and you're a handful." Mephiles gave a wry smile while scratching the back of his head while looking away then looked at the clock.

"The period is almost done." he looked at Shadow and said hedgehog chuckled.

"Let's watch to see what happens." the two black hedgehogs watched the blue hedgehog -and just as Shadow had thought would happen- the blue hedgehog jumped, his posture coming up straight while looking around the room frantically when the bell had rung. The students had started to make their way out -the first one being Fiona- Tails had grabbed the blue hedgehog's hand and proceeded to drag the hedgehog with him.

"Miles?" the fox stopped a few steps away from the door with Sonic still holding his hand as they turned to the voice. Which was Cosmo.

"O-Oh, Cosmo! I, uh, thank you for doing that back there." Tails stuttered as he smiled causing the seedrian to smile and giggle.

"Your welcome." she then looked at the blue hedgehog who looked at her with slight amusement. "And who's this?"

"This is Sonic." Tails looked at the blue hedgehog as he tilted his head making one ear flop from the action. "He just, er, moved here today and is staying at my house." Tails then saw that they were still holding hands and let his hand go to rub the back of his neck. "You see, Sonic should be in the special class but with his attitude, well, I decided to keep a close watch on him." the seedrian smiled and held out her hand to greet the hedgehog but the same thing happened like last time. Sonic had grabbed the fox and growled while backing away. "Sonic, stop it!" Tails had managed to punch the hedgehog's right arm causing him to let go. Sonic whined as his ears lowered while looking at Tails who sighed and looked at Cosmo. "I'm sorry about that. Sonic is... er..." Tails stopped talking as Cosmo gave a sympathetic smile

"It's alright, I understand. He's special but you think otherwise." She smiled at Sonic who had his ears perked up from his name being called. "It is nice meeting you Sonic." she then looked at Tails. "I have to go before the bell rings for the next period."

"Okay. Bye Cosmo." Tails waved as she left and she waved back before turning around. Tails sighed in a dreamy sort of way before blinking and turning towards Sonic as he gave a slight growl the way Cosmo left. "Sonic, what is up with you today? Why won't you gave Mr. Rotor and Cosmo a handshake? It's not anything bad." Sonic blinked then narrowed his eyes to where Cosmo was walking.

"No like." he looked at his own hand and trembled as he held it out to do a handshake and his hand was indeed shaking. He quickly brought it to his chest with his other hand and hissed. "Cold." he trembled with his eyes closed. Tails looked at Sonic confused as the blue hedgehog looked at the ground. "Ria." his eyes looked clouded then shook his head and looked at Tails with his head tilted to the side. Tails blinked once, then twice then shook his head while looking at Sonic confused.

"Okay... are you going to say who this 'Ria' is or..."

"No." Sonic growled slightly with his eyes narrowed. "No Ria. No. Ria... Ria... f-f-fri-end." Tails looked at his feet and then snapped his head up to look at Sonic.

"Friend? Ria was your friend?" he asked making Sonic blink then nod his head slowly. He hesitated to ask the next question because he still didn't know what Sonic would say or do considering all things he has done and said. "Sonic, do you think of me as your friend?" Sonic blinked at then looked down.

"Yes." Tails flicked his namesakes at that.

"Then why won't you tell me anything? Friends don't keep secrets from anyone!" the blue hedgehog's widened and fear flashed across his eyes.

"Ria!" he clenched his ears while crouching down and trembling. Tails was startled by his response and just stared at him not sure of what should happen. "Ria." Sonic slowly let his hands fall from his head to look up at the fox with tears coming down his eyes. Tails was able to get over the shock to glance around himself to see multiple Mobians staring at them. Tails quickly pulled Sonic to his feet and began to drag him away.

"Next time," he muttered under his breath but just enough so Sonic could hear him. "Tell me rather than make a scene." he glared at Sonic who stayed staring at the ground. Tails sighed then pulled the hedgehog into a little corner and proceeded to shake him. "Sonic. Sonic! Sonic, speak to me!" only then did Sonic actually look at him but tears were evident in his eyes. "Sonic, what was that back there?" Sonic blinked, wiped his eyes so no tears were left and then looked at the ground again.

"No... no ask. No like. No." he muttered and Tails sighed.

"I'm going to get the answers I need Sonic." Sonic shook his head and Tails sighed again. "Fine, but I won't stop asking and you will tell me." Sonic looked away from him and Tails begun to walk to his next class. "Come on, we have to get to class."

Meanwhile with Shadow and Mephiles, the two black hedgehogs had watched the whole thing happen and knew that something traumatizing must've happened to the blue hedgehog to cause something like this to happen. They smirked at each other before walking away towards the next class.


	11. Fight With A Startling Surprise

Third Person

It was that one time of the day that Tails has been dreading all this time. Lunch hour. He thought about not even going to the back courtyard but then those bullies would surely come to find him. He had a sense of dread every step he took that lead him and Sonic closer to those Mobians. Once he reached the door that opened to the back courtyard, he looked back behind him to see Sonic tilt his head at him. He took a breath to calm his racing heart then opened the door.

The back courtyard was smaller than a normal courtyard, being it was in the back of the school. It was about half the size of a baseball field that had a huge circle in the middle like a basketball court. He wasn't surprised to see the same Mobians before him but what he was surprised about was that the golden hedgehog wasn't anywhere. He began to walk forward and that got all of their attention on him.

"Finally!" Scourge exclaimed as he rolled his eyes then looked at the blue hedgehog. "I was wondering if you decided to become a coward and run off." Tails ignored him and approached the group. The closer he got, the more he could hear his heart racing in his ears. Once he was mere steps away, he started to fiddle with his gloves while looking anywhere but at the ice blue eyes that stared at him. "Well? Are you going to say something or not?"

"L-Look..." Tails stuttered out but still found his gloves the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm sure that this was just a misunderstanding and-" he was interrupted as Scourge let out a mocking laugh.

"A misunderstanding? You call me getting all sticky from an apple that your blue friend behind you crushed over me, a misunderstanding?" it was now that Tails had decided to look up at Scourge only to see him marching his way towards the fox. "I call it war." he stopped just in front of the fox and grinned like a maniac. "And there is only one solution to war," he narrowed his eyes and moved slightly closer to the fox's face. "To beat your opponent senseless." he smirked as Sonic slightly growled while baring his teeth for standing so close to Tails and walked past the both of them to stand directly on the far left side of the middle circle in the courtyard.

"You know, you can just leave fox." It was now Shadow that spoke up gaining Tails's attention. "But that means you have to leave your friend here and call yourself a coward." at the blink of an eye, Tails would've said yes. By any means necessary -even if it means being in outer space- the fox would gladly like to leave. Even if the sacrifice was being called a coward. But... then he thought about Sonic. The blue hedgehog was his responsibility now and who knows what this group of Mobians would make him do? For Sonic's sake, he approached the center circle, on the opposite side of Scourge and stood tall and proud.

"I'm not going anywhere." he stated with a partial smile as he watched Scourge narrowed his eyes at him. Sonic didn't waste any time in standing beside him.

"Fine. Have it your way. But you'll regret not taking this chance to run." the green hedgehog then chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "The rules are simple." he just went straight to the point not bothering if the fox said anything.

"Wait, rules? What rules?" but that only fell on deaf ears.

"If you win, then we all will stop bugging you for the rest of the year but if I win..." Scourge chuckled again and he gave a devilish smirk. "Then you will leave your friend here, turn around, walk away, never turn back and forget all about him."

"WHAT!?" the fox's eyes were dinner plates as he couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean that I'll forget about Sonic? I'm not leaving him!" Scourge shrugged his shoulders.

"Either that or you can be a chicken... but that will just get you the same result." Tails frowned then grabbed hold of Sonic's hand.

"You know, I think this was a terrible idea to begin with." he dragged the hedgehog with him away from the group of Mobians, away from the whole ordeal, away from all this action, he had enough of it all. Shadow saw what was going on and glanced at the lighter striped ebony hedgehog beside him.

"Mephiles." he nodded towards the retreating duo and Mephiles nodded in understanding. Just as Tails was about to reach his hand out to grab the handle of the door, black tentacles that appeared to be made out of ink appeared out of nowhere and blocked the whole entrance off.

"What the-" Tails upperuptly turned around to glare at all of them. "Okay, who ever is doing this, stop!"

"Heh, that would be me." Mephiles gave a toothy grin that made a shiver go down the fox's spine.

"Well... can't you get rid of... whatever this is?"Tails gestured towards the tentacles and Mephiles shook his head.

"Not until you finish your battle." Tails angrily sighed at that, took a glance at Sonic who was just staring at him then dragged the hedgehog back towards their side of the circle.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like this one bit."

"Your not supposed to." Scourge smirked then held out his right hand that had the marking glowing brightly. "Do you agree to our little deal?"

"Sure, why not?" Tails rolled his eyes making Scourge snicker.

"Very well." he pulled his arm back making sure to keep his palm open. "Alright Fleetway, let's go!" he shoved his hand forward making the mark shine brighter than before and golden energy came out of it, forming the golden hedgehog himself. Tails gawked at seeing the same golden hedgehog from before but he looked slightly different. His fur and quills were unkempt, claws poked through his gloves, when he smirked his teeth had changed into shark teeth, his gloves and shoes were in tatters and the biggest change was that his eyes were two hypnotic swirls. Fleetway chuckled at the fox's reaction before turning around to face his Master.

"I think this fox hasn't battled before."

"I can see that Fleet and if that fox doesn't let his friend battle, then I guess we have to pry him out." Scourge then pointed at the blue hedgehog. "ATTACK!"

"With pleasure." Fleetway flexed his claws then ran towards the duo. After realizing what was going on, Tails shook his head and didn't know what to do. But Sonic did. The blue hedgehog shoved Tails behind him, narrowed his eyes at Fleetway, curled his hands into fists and slightly growled. Just as Fleetway was about to make contact, Sonic slugged him across the face, sending him skidding back. Fleetway grunted from the hit then looked back at the blue hedgehog who had malice in his eyes. "I actually felt that!"

"No hurt Tails." Sonic growled out and Fleetway smirked.

"Fine, I won't hurt him, but I'll still hurt you." the golden hedgehog flew into the air and the blue hedgehog crouched down low.

"Laser beam!" Scourge commanded and Fleetway's eyes turned full-on red before he fired a laser directly at Sonic. The blue hedgehog just barely dodged the attack but didn't have time for the second one that grazed his arm. Sonic hissed in pain but that left him open as Fleetway fired another making him skid across the ground on his back.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out as he saw what happened. "Sonic, are you alright?" his question was answered as the blue hedgehog let out a grunt while struggling to stand up. Sonic glanced at Tails with a small smile before looking over at Fleetway with a nasty glare.

"Heh, stubborn aren't you?" Scourge commented then looked up at Fleetway. "I think we should end this."

"Gladly." Fleetway flew down in front of Scourge so that he was standing a few feet away from him.

"Alright!" Scourge shined his mark at the golden hedgehog as a golden aura with red flecks appeared around the both of them. Fleetway closed his eyes and the green hedgehog clenched his right hand, opened it again then thrust his arms outward -palms facing Fleetway- while shouting two words. "Golden Arrow!" in a matter of seconds, the aura surrounding Scourge flew into Fleetway's body which in turn turned into a legitimate golden arrow and shot itself towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic widened his eyes at seeing this happen then did something no one saw coming. He caught the arrow with his bare hands. The group of Mobians couldn't believe what they were seeing. No one has ever stopped the Golden Arrow, dodged it rarely, but stopped it? Never. Sonic has slowly losing his footing as the arrow continued it's pursuit but as he took a glance at Tails he growled and gained determination in his eyes.

"No hurt Tails." his eyes slowly turned to red and black. "No one... hurts... Tails." his fur changed from cobalt to indigo as his teeth sharpened and claws tore through the tips of his fingers. "No one... shall... hurt... Tails!" a blood red X appeared on his chest, his voice deepened and black energy rolled off his hands like smoke. "rrrrraaaaAAAHHHHH!" he used the energy to push the arrow away making it change its course to slam into Scourge. The green hedgehog could only widen his eyes right before the arrow flew at him sending him skidding across the ground half-conscious and the arrow turned back into Fleetway as he groaned while laying on his side. The golden hedgehog looked at the green hedgehog who was just barely holding himself up then looked towards the blue hedgehog and his expression instantly became one that was filled with fear and horror.

"No..." he muttered as his swirls met with red dots. Scourge heard him and looked to where he was looking only to become speechless. The blue hedgehog's narrowed at the golden hedgehog then began to walk towards him. "No... no, stop! Please! Don't hurt me!" Fleetway tried to scooch backwards but he didn't get very far.

"I don't believe it..." the red echidna mumbled.

"How?" the rabbit looked at the pink hedgehog who was just as shocked as she was. "How is this possible?"

"This can not be happening!" Shadow yelled out. "I thought they were all extinct!" back with Sonic, the blue hedgehog flexed his claws out, black energy rolling off his hands like a raging river then growled one last time before running towards the golden hedgehog with his hands poised to strike.

"Sonic, STOP!" the blue hedgehog stopped while he was millimeters away from Fleetway's face and turned towards the fox who at this point was eerily calm. "Come over here." Sonic blinked, looked at Fleetway, let out a low growl as a warning then walked over towards Tails. "Why did you do that?" Tails placed his hands on his hips then sighed as Sonic only tilted his head. "And how did you change your appearance again?"

"Again?" the fox and hedgehog both looked over where a weak voice came from. And that voice was Scourge. "You mean that is how he always looked?" the green hedgehog helped the golden hedgehog up as Tails looked at him confused.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" ice blue eyes meet swirls then the two looked over at the other Mobians. Tails frowned not liking the worried look in their eyes or the strange silence. "Is something wrong?" after a bit more silence, Scourge let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding and looked over at the fox.

"Fox, there's more that meets the eyes here. Especially about that hedgehog of yours."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tails asked and Scourge sighed again.

"That hedgehog beside you, he is no ordinary hedgehog." he looked at Fleetway who nodded in understanding.

"That hedgehog is an X-Demon."


	12. Denial

Tails p.o.v.

"Wait... what?" I asked unable to understand what that golden hedgehog had said. "Demon? What are you talking about? Demons aren't real, they are just myths." I rolled my eyes sure that this was some sort of prank but when I looked back up at Scourge, he was frowning. The green hedgehog looked beside him to Fleetway who looked away and sighed.

"Well... I never thought I'd be saying this... but Fleet is right." I frowned at that and looked at Sonic who tilted his head at me. Demon... no, he isn't a Demon. From those myths, Demons are not exactly the 'friendliest' creatures to exist. Sure he looks weird, talks weird and does weird things but who am I to say such things? I mean, take a nice long look at me. I'm not exactly a normal sight having two tails and all as well as my over the top smarts, yet, I know that I'm not a Demon.

"I'm sorry but you're wrong." I grabbed Sonic's hand to make sure he would stay with me as I walked away. "Sonic isn't a Demon and as far as I'm concerned, he is just a regular Mobian with a strange attitude and faulty memory."

"Denial." That one word made me stop and turn to the red echidna as he and the white bat walked up to us.

"Excuse me?" I rose an eye ridge dropping Sonic's hand to put mine on my hips. "I'm not in denial."

"Yes you are." he repeated then looked towards the bat. Knuckles was his name and the bat's was Rouge. "Am I right, Rouge?"

"Yes you are Knuckie~" she said in a seductive voice and I rolled my eyes. From the way she said that and because I've never gotten to know any of them, I could tell she might've been a slut.

"Well, I say you're not." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at Sonic. "Am I right Sonic?" all he did was tilt his head to the side and I gave a smug look while sticking my nose up. "I'll call that a 'yes'." all of a sudden, I could feel my face heat up and my eyes flew open and widened as Sonic had placed his arms around my waist and his head atop of mine. But what made me blush harder than ever was what he was doing... near my tails in my lower region... with his knee... "Sonic!" I yelped and twisted myself around. Sure that didn't do much but at least I was able to move his knee away and suppress the blush. But as I looked up at Sonic it occurred to me that he wasn't looking at me at all, rather, he was looking at Knuckles with a strange glint in his eyes... like when he looked at that apple poster... I instantly recognized that look and was able to squirm out of his hold so I could stop what hasn't been done yet.

"Hehehe. Looks like someone is having demon troubles." I turned to the voice to find the rabbit - Cream - looking at me with a smirk. I frowned and held onto Sonic's hand tightly.

"Sonic isn't a demon." I stated but she only giggled.

"Riiiight." she rolled her eyes then crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm a hippo." My frown deepened as I looked into all of their eyes.

"Look," I started. "I know that you have your own way of thinking but I don't care what you think. I just want to get on with my life and possibly be able to get Sonic back to normal. So if you're going to stand there like a bunch of idiots, then can't one of you get rid of those vines so that I can do just that?" I watched as they all looked at each other then looked at me. Next thing I knew, the vines were going back into the ground and I dragged Sonic behind me back into the building. We had made it just in time to Mr. Rotor's class just as the bell went and I took a glance at Sonic but he was staring at the door.

"Sonic?" he looked at me - with his appearance back to how it was - as I called his name. "Is something wrong?" he looked back at the door and I followed his gaze to see Cream and the pink hedgehog -Amy- come towards us.

"Look-" Cream started but I stood up to stop her.

"No, you look. I don't know what goes on in any of your heads and by what I heard, I don't think I want to know." I narrowed my eyes as I glanced from both of them with my arms across my chest. "But what I can tell you now is to leave the both of us alone. We don't want to be bothered by any of you. Ever." she frowned and turned to the pink hedgehog, nodding her head. I rose an eye ridge as Amy came up to me and pulled an apple out of her quills.

"Don't worry. Not only is it a real apple, " she smiled as she pushed the apple towards me. "Its also a peace offering from Scourge to say how sorry he was for dragging you and your friend into all of this. He figured that your friend would be pretty hungry by now with losing his apple and everything." I furrowed my brow trying to figure out what her game was. Well... it did look like a real apple and when I looked at Sonic from the corner of my eye, he was looking like he could eat a thousand apples... I sighed as I reluctantly took the the piece of fruit and gave it to Sonic muttering a thanks as I sat back down. Just as they turned to walk away, the rabbit froze then whispered into my ear.

"If you want the truth about who and what your hedgehog friend is, then meet us after school in the old abandoned warehouse."

I rose an eye ridge as she disappeared around the corner then looked back at Sonic just as he was licking his fingers. I chuckled at his actions and thought about what she said. If it had anything to do with calling Sonic a demon, I don't think I want any part in whatever they are doing... but, what do I have to lose?


	13. I Am Not Happy

Sonic's p.o.v.

Why did Tails stop me? I was so close to ending those two jelly-beans when Tails had outright stopped me! I was this close! THIS CLOSE! But of course, he had saved me, so if he wants to let them live, so be it... not that I like it by no means but its worth it if it means if he is 'The One'... ...or whatever that means... eh, whatever.

I can't help but wonder why his eyes look like hers though. They are exactly alike! I mean, why did Ria's name just all of a sudden pop into my head? Was her name even Ria... I don't know because everything is just so fuzzy!

Hehe...

Pop...

Pop into existence... that sounds funny...

...

...Where did I come from?

I've always wondered how I just showed up out of nowhere and my head telling me to spare the... um... What was Tails again?

Is he some other jelly-bean or... OH! I know! He's an orange! You know, because he is orange and he doesn't look like those two yellow and green jelly-beans. Or the pink one or the red and black one or the other black and... blue? Wait no... white? Eh, I'll call it blue/white.

So, yeah.

My head was telling me to leave that orange alone so I did. Strange, right?

But then there was the biggest apple I have ever seen! So big... so juicy... I wanted to have it but nope! Tails dragged me away before I could have it. At least I got a taste of a smaller apple but I wanted the bigger one.

It sure is strange when I think about something. I mean, all my thoughts are roaming freely through my head and I can't stay on one topic before I jump to the next.

Especially how one moment I can hear everything clearly and the next, all I hear is that annoying buzzing. Buzz buzz buzz. It gets really annoying. Did I say that already? Whatever. But seriously what is up with always being able to hear my name!? Every time I hear my name, well, I can hear it!

Makes me wonder if that river had hurt me... and how did I end up there? I swear that I know how it happened but... its like... my head... won't... cooperate... with... me...

"Sonic." I was snapped out of my clueless thinking from Tails as he said my name but he only moved his lips. I couldn't hear anything else. I realized that I was just simply staring at a silver coloured thing that looked like a big mess. As Tails had handed me a smaller grey thing that looked similar to a two fingered-claw he had stopped talking to gester to the bigger grey thing. I looked back and forth between Tails, the smaller grey thing and the bigger grey thing still not sure what he wanted me to do.

"Sonic, ar- -o- -ay?" I looked at Tails to see his face scrunched up... from some reason my head was telling me that he was just simply worried. But what was he worried about?

And just as I was looking at Tails, a purple blob over his shoulder got my attention making him look at the blob with what looked like annoyance. I flicked my ears and glared at the blob even though I knew that the blob wasn't looking at me. The way that it looked at Tails just made my blood boil. If blood can boil then mine would. But what made me blink and stop my glare was that now my hearing had decided to come back.

"Hey little fox." the blob smiled in a way that I just wanted to tear its head off its shoulders.

"Hello Nack." Tails looked bored and so am I. If I could know what I'm saying half the time, then I would have told that blob to go to hell and drag Tails away from this whole monstrosity that is called a building. They don't deserve Tails the way I do.

"It's Fang you freak." HE at least what sounded like a he glared at Tails and then looked at me. I must've been glaring pretty hard because I could see him take a slight step back. Yeah that's right, walk away you little menace! "And who's this behind you?" I changed my expression to a more natural one just as Tails looked at me. I don't and I repeat DON'T want Tails getting the wrong idea. Maybe after he goes to sleep, I can go on a hunt and hunt this purple sucker down... if I feel like it.

"This is Sonic." Tails had turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest as I resumed my glaring at the blob. "Now can you please leave us alone so we can finish this assignment?"

As that blob moved closer, I bared my teeth. That smile, the way he moved and the absolute look of something I couldn't name in his eyes just made me want to rip his heart out of his puny chest, cobble it whole and then proceed to slit his throat, rip his arms out of their sockets, bash his head to a million pieces and twist his spine until it cracks all the while I drink his blood and feast on his flesh. Or at least my mind did it in slow motion so I wouldn't do it now.

"Now why would I do that? You have yet to get your daily beating!" he pulled Tails by his neck and raised a fist above his head. With that simple movement my mind snapped. Oh hell no is he going to hurt MY Tails! I pulled Tails away from the blob and tackled him to the ground. He said his name was Fang, funny because I was now growling with my own fangs bared and millimeters away from his face. The look of fear in his eyes almost made me want to eat him in one big bite. Almost.

"Sonic!" I heard Tails scream but I didn't want to face him. Don't worry Tails, this bastard's life is forfeit by the time I am going to be done with it! I felt Tails pull me away from this blob and I stared at him. Why did Tails have to make everything so difficult! I was just trying to keep him safe... doesn't he know that!? And then he looked at the blob with another weird look in his eyes... like he was sorry. "I'm sorry Fang, Sonic didn't mean to do any of that." What are you talking about? Of course I did! That blob was going to hurt you! As Tails was busy and because I was irritated, I pulled Tails into a hug with my head resting on his while I glared at the blob.

"Yeah, well..." the blob started to say then got up and shook his head. "Keep your hedgehog friend here on a tight leash." I don't know what a leash is but if it means keeping Tails away from danger and him actually letting me finish these pipsqueaks off, then fine put me on a leash. The blob walked away and I could see Tails looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" I don't know, I don't care, but next time LET ME KILL HIM!

Tails got out of my hold and walked over to a big grey blob and talked to him. I didn't care what they were saying so I looked over at the purple blob to see him staring at me. I glared back with my fangs bared and he quickly jolted and looked away. I didn't care if my teeth were fangs at this point, I didn't care that everyone was looking at me funny but I most certainly do care if ANYONE decides to mess with MY Tails. At that moment Tails was done talking with the grey blob and led me back to where the grey twisty thing was still sitting. I saw Tails rubbing one of his eyes and just before my hearing failed me, I heard one last sentence come from him.

"And we have to meet Scourge after school... great. Just pl-i- g-t."

Scourge? Did I hear that name before from Somewhere... Wait. A. Minute. Is that the green jelly-bean I used my apple on!? Oh no. Oh hell no! I'm not going anywhere NEAR that jelly-bean! I would rather rip my own eyes out of my sockets and slowly bleed in agony to death before that happens! I do not and I repeat DO NOT like that jelly-bean!

Actually, not like is an understatement. I absolutely hate him with all my life and wish to torment his undying soul for all of eternity!

...huh? Where did that come from? Eh, I don't care but if Tails decides to drag me to that green jelly-bean, I most certainly know that I WILL NOT BE HAPPY!

And judging by every other thing Tails has done then I don't think I have a choice.


	14. Meeting The Others

Third Person

Tails was anxious as school had finally ended. Why? Because Sonic was in a bad mood. Ever since Fang had come and tried to bully the two-tailed fox, Sonic had only ever given a death glare at anyone around him and growled when anyone would dare approach Tails. It got on the fox's nerves at first because the hedgehog had been even more possessive then usual as he wouldn't leave his side. Even when Tails had asked to go to the bathroom Sonic would follow him regardless of how the teacher said for him to stay. Tails had to stop Sonic from almost biting the teacher's head off and sat in the office with said hedgehog since he refused to go anywhere without the fox. Mr. Max wasn't happy how Sonic was sent to his office on his very first day but because the hedgehog was constantly growling and even snarled once, the principal just simply left them off with a warning. And that led the duo to the present.

Tails's namesakes constantly twitched with nervousness once he caught sight of the abandoned warehouse. Sonic -instead of letting the fox have at least some space- he is clutching the poor smaller Mobian's arm to the point of making colourful bruises appear. He didn't understand why Tails was doing this but he did feel the fox's feelings.

"Sonic, can you please stop squeezing my arm? It feels like its going to fall off." Tails said exasperated that his arm wasn't getting enough blood flowing. Sonic only blinked at him making Tails sigh. "Worth a shot." Once the duo was at the entrance to the warehouse, they could hear noises coming from within and Tails had second thoughts about entering. "Hey Sonic, do you think we should go in?" The hedgehog looked down at him, looked at the warehouse, growled and began to pull Tails with him.

"No." But before either of them got far, a voice called out to them.

"Hey, fox boy! I thought you would never show up!" Turning to the voice, they saw Scourge and Fleetway come towards them. Fleetway still looked the same when he and Sonic had fought during lunch but when the two hedgehogs got closer, the golden one had hid behind the green one. Fleetway's whole expression was full of fear and yet Scourge only looked happy to see them. The closer the two hedgehogs got, the more Sonic had started to bare his teeth. The blue hedgehog had yet to change his appearance but judging by his apprehensive stance, that will change.

"Well, here we are Scourge." Tails said as he pulled his arm out of Sonic's grip to feel himself. Thankfully it was just a really colourful bruise and sore as hell. It will eventually heal. "Why did you want to meet us here?"

Scourge barked a laugh with his hands on his hips. "Come inside and everything will be explained." With that, the green hedgehog turned on his heels and walked back the way he came with Fleetway not missing a beat. Confused and honestly curious at his actions, Tails followed him inside with a reluctant Sonic behind him. No matter how hard the blue hedgehog tried to sway the fox away from the building Tails just walked around him. Sonic pinned his ears back, slouched in his walking and gave a low growl to show his displeasure as he followed the shorter Mobian.

Once the duo was inside, Tails's eyes immediately widened because of what was going on. The whole area was set up similar to a stadium. Only much much smaller. Every piece of equipment that used to have a purpose was pushed off to the sides only to collect dust. The ground looked coloured on to look the same as the one on the basketball court with a few differences. The circles on either side were wider and the boundary lines made the court bigger for more room running around. There were even bleachers that looked similar to the ones at M.H.S that housed some Mobians that were watching the one match going on. Wait... Those were the missing bleachers from M.H.S! So that's where they went... The match had the two ebony hedgehogs versus the rabbit and pink hedgehog. The one ebony hedgehog whose name was Shadow was standing in the circle on the left with the rabbit -whose name was Cream- standing on the right. Mephiles and the pink hedgehog who Tails recalled was named Amy both looked extremely different then when Tails last saw them.

Mephiles looked like he was entirely made of crystals and smoke. He had no mouth, no nose and even no feet. Instead, his legs ended in a purplish mist and his quills (which normally looked like Shadow's) were crystallized with the strips changed to look like arrows. His eyes gave off the impression that they too were crystallized but his sclera was a blood red colour with his pupils being venomous green slits. Lastly, his hands, gloves and all, become crystalline like his arms, with the fingers now ending in white-tipped claws.

Amy's physical appearance didn't change much, only her clothes looked different. Green and white shirt, yellow skirt, white gloves, blue shoes, red hairband and green mallet with sharp ends.

Tails then gazed over to the benches. He recognized Knuckles and Rouge but there was a purple cat and white hedgehog he didn't know. Did those two also believe in this demon nonsense? Looking back at the battle, he wondered if they were right all along. Glancing at Sonic, said hedgehog was completely enthralled in the fight. It didn't look that interesting to the fox.

"Slither!" Looking back at the fight, Tails saw that Shadow had just commanded Mephiles to turn into a legit shadow and slither on the ground.

"Smash him Amy!" The pink hedgehog listened to the rabbit's words and just as Mephiles was just about to touch Amy, said hedgehog swung her hammer down. The ebony crystal hedgehog dodged just in time and formed behind the pink hedgehog, backhanding her.

"Crystal Spears!" Shadow commanded again. Mephiles held his arm out, light blue crystals forming around it. Just as quickly as the attack formed, he threw it.

"Dodge it!" Amy jumped into the air doing just what Cream commanded her to do. "Now, Spike Toss!" On Amy's hammer, the spikes glowed. She swung her hammer downwards making both of the spikes rocket off.

"Again!" Just as the spikes were about to touch him, Mephiles's Crystal Spears came in contact with the Spikes causing smoke to form from the collision. "Now!" When the smoke cleared, Amy's hammer was back to normal and Mephiles was in front of Shadow. The two ebony hedgehogs had a purple aura surrounding them and the mark on Shadow's hand had the same aura. Shadow then pulled his hand back with his aura forming into a purple orb. "Dead Beam!" Throwing the orb at Mephiles, his own orb formed, only bigger. Crushing it in his palm, he turned so his side was facing the girls and shot a concentrated beam of purple energy straight at the pink hedgehog. With no time to dodge with how quickly the attack came, Amy only had time to widen her eyes before she was sent out of the arena and ended up unconscious.

"Amy!" Cream yelled and then ran to the pink hedgehog. Shaking her awake, the pink hedgehog gave the rabbit a tired smile. "Get some rest, okay? Return." Opening her right palm that had a mark of the same spiked hammer with a pink background, Amy turned into pink energy and went into the mark. Looking back at the ebony hedgehogs, Cream gave them both a coy smile. "Well played you two. But don't think either of us aren't going to ask for a rematch when we get stronger."

"We'll be waiting." Shadow nodded and Mephiles turned back to the way Tails recognized him as. To the fox, this was honestly strange to see. Those two hedgehogs willingly fought against each other without a fuss and wanted to go again? And what was with the different appearances? Did they always have that ability? So many questions left unanswered...

"Good battle the both of you." His attention was snapped back to his right as Scourge walked to the fighters. "I knew Mephiles had more of a chance for winning because he and Stripes are more in sync but you came real close Girly." Cream rolled her eyes then walked over to the bleachers.

"It's not my fault those two are competitive. I was just going my hardest."

"Didn't look hard enough." Rouge called out to the rabbit with a snicker. "If you want hard, I could always show you Knuckies hardness~" the red echidna's face turned just as bright as his fur.

The purple cat rolled her eyes. "Not now Rouge." The bat scoffed at her.

"Have it your way Blazie."

"Her name is Blaze, Rouge." The white hedgehog stated as he narrowed his eyes at the bat. "Treat her with respect."

"Thank you Silver." The cat which is named Blaze smiled at the white hedgehog.

"Aww shucks..." Silver's face got a little pink as he blushed. Looking over at Sonic, Tails could see the hedgehog didn't look interested now that the battle was over. Sonic had a look of sheer boredom as he kept glancing at the fox. Probably with something that said 'can we go now?'.

And Tails was just about to comply with the blue hedgehog's wish, until Scourge looked at him again.

"So, how'd you like that battle?" He asked the fox. Tails frowned at him.

"The battle?" He pointed over at the group of Mobians. "Is the weirdest thing I've seen. I don't know what kind of trick you're pulling here, but I know for sure that you are clearly pulling my leg. Mobians have evolved to be able to use powers, that I know, but 1 Mobian telling another what to do is slavery!" He sighed and could see the group looking at him from his monologue. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at Scourge. "Demons aren't real. They are just myths; legends even. A story that won't die from the way your talking." He waved at everyone. "All of you from the likes of it." He held Sonic's hand so that he could walk away. "Now if you excuse us, we have to go." Just as he turned around, the white hedgehog literally dropped down in front of him on his feet.

"Hey there!" The white hedgehog said happily as he smiled at the fox and blue hedgehog. "My name's Silver. My owner, Blaze, wanted to battle you and your demon."

Tails let out some air as he deadpanned at Silver. "I just said I was leaving. What part of 'leaving' don't you get?" Silver looked over at Blaze for help as she approached the duo.

"You're in denial?" Was her first words when she stood in front of them.

"I'm not in denial. I just don't-"

"I heard your speech already. I don't need a recap." She narrowed her eyes then looked at Scourge. "And you said the blue boy was one of _them_."

"He is! We all saw it during lunch!" Scourge cried out. "Right guys?" There were replies that all said that the green hedgehog was right. "He was just in hiding and needed to be coaxed out." Blaze looked over the blue hedgehog then looked directly into his emerald eyes. Her eyes lingered there for a moment then widened slightly when she found what she was looking for. She looked at the fox as she called Silver to stand beside her.

"If you battle us, you can forget all about us. That is... If you win."

"And what if I don't win?" Tails asked as he was beyond bored at this point.

"Then you will have to listen to what we say and believe our every word." He sighed and rolled his eyes. He was beyond done with this nonsense. But if it means he will finally be left alone, he was willing to give it a shot.

"Fine. But don't think I'll like it."

Blaze and Silver began to walk away to the arena with the other Mobians sitting on the bleachers.

"It's a battle. It's only supposed to settle a point right now."

Tails got himself and Sonic situated on the other side. Sonic looked at the Mobians with something that said 'why are you bugging me?'. Tails just wanted to get away from it all. The both of them didn't want this craziness. Looks like neither of them is getting what they wanted.


End file.
